smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Not One Of My Holidays
"Not One Of My Holidays" is a mini-story that is part of the EMPATH: The Luckiest Smurf story series. The Story During Smurfette's first year in the Smurf Village, she noticed that the entire village was preparing for a holiday she had never heard of: Spook-A-Smurf Eve. All the Smurfs were getting their costumes ready for the party that they were going to have that night to celebrate one of their favorite days in the year. All, that is, except for Tapper. "I wonder why Tapper doesn't want to smurf in the fun of Spook-A-Smurf Eve," Smurfette said as she was with Hefty and Duncan McSmurf. "Ah, he just doesn't want to smurf fun like the rest of us, Smurfette," Hefty said. "Why do you need to worry about him all of a sudden?" "It's just that I don't see him smurfing up the tavern for Spook-A-Smurf Eve like Greedy is smurfing up the dining room for such a night," Smurfette said. "Aye, I feel such sorrow for the boy, wanting to smurf all by himself and this Almighty of his while the other Smurfs enjoy a night of smurf-or-treating," Duncan said. "I'm going to visit him and find out why he doesn't want to celebrate Spook-A-Smurf Eve with us," Smurfette said as he headed for Tapper's Tavern, leaving the other two Smurfs looking at each other and shrugging their shoulders. Tapper was in his tavern, quietly reading his holy book when he heard knocking on his door. He opened it to find that it was Smurfette. "Greetings, my dear Smurfette," Tapper said. "I'm sorry that the tavern is closed right now, but if you need to smurf with me, I'll be happy to listen to you." "I'm just curious as to why you're not smurfing yourself ready to celebrate Spook-A-Smurf Eve like the rest of us, Tapper," Smurfette said as soon as she entered. "Ah, yes, I smurfed a feeling that you would have to ask me that," Tapper said with a sigh. "Well, if you must know, it's a holiday that I feel in my spirit I shouldn't be celebrating because it's worshiping the devil and his dark powers." "Worshiping the devil?" Smurfette asked, unsure of what he meant. "You see, the devil is always jealous of the Almighty smurfing the worship that he feels he should have gotten because he was considered 'the anointed cherub', the highest of all angels," Tapper said. "But because the Almighty has declared that His only begotten Son should be worshiped, his heart was full of violence and thus he smurfed war with the Almighty in the heavens, who smurfed him down to earth where he would smurf his wicked trade upon the first humans that the Almighty has created, leading them and the rest of the world into sin." "But I don't see how celebrating Spook-A-Smurf Eve is the same as worshiping this devil that you smurf of," Smurfette said. "The devil is always out to make darkness more appealing to all creation than the light, and that is why the world is smured full of every type of sin and evil imaginable: wars, murder, sexual immorality, lying, stealing, idolatry, and even witchcraft," Tapper said. "I even pray for Papa Smurf's soul day and night, that he would not be condemned with the abilities that he smurfs even in our defense." "I'm not sure I can accept this, Tapper, or that you're willing to smurf the entire night by yourself away from your friends," Smurfette said. "I'll be all right, Smurfette," Tapper said. "As long as I know the Almighty is with me on Spook-A-Smurf Eve, I will never be entirely alone. I will also pray for you to make sure that your spirit is safe." "Thank you, Tapper," Smurfette said before she left. She then headed for Papa Smurf's house where she talked to him about what Tapper had told her about Spook-A-Smurf Night. "Isn't there anything you can smurf about it, Papa Smurf?" Smurfette asked. "I'm afraid Tapper has the right to practice his religion in the village, Smurfette, as long as he knows that there are acceptable boundaries as far as what he can smurf with his religion," Papa Smurf said. "Even if he thinks that you're going to be condemned for smurfing magic?" Smurfette said. "I can't say that I believe that what Tapper believes in is entirely true, Smurfette," Papa Smurf said. "But I'm not going to force him to give up his religion if that's what he truly believes." "I only wish that he wouldn't have to smurf all by himself on Spook-A-Smurf Eve when he could be smurfing with his friends, Papa Smurf," Smurfette said. "That's something only he can decide for himself to smurf, Smurfette," Papa Smurf said. "But as long as we smurf that we still care for him nonetheless, it shouldn't be anything for you to worry about. By the way, one of your fellow Smurfs was born around this time of year, and we thought he was going to be trouble when he started smurfing pranks on us right from his first year of living." "You mean Jokey Smurf?" Smurfette asked, sounding a bit surprised. Papa Smurf chuckled. "I'm afraid so, Smurfette. He was born on the day that is called Halloween, which is why we now celebrate Spook-A-Smurf Eve instead." "Great Smurfs, that's something that I never knew about, Papa Smurf," Smurfette said. "Just be careful when it comes to celebrating Jokey's birthday, because that's when he likes to smurf us presents instead of us smurfing him presents," Papa Smurf said. Smurfette giggled. "I'll be sure to remember that, Papa Smurf." "Tapper will be fine by himself, Smurfette," Papa Smurf said. "Just let him enjoy the holiday the way he wants to, and let yourself enjoy it the way you want to." Category:Empath the Luckiest Smurf stories Category:Mini-stories Category:VicGeorge2K9's articles